Stiles' Werewolf
by InsanityIsNormal2004
Summary: A long time ago the hunters captured the rest of the werewolves. They tamed them to be the perfect slaves. 16 year olds get a wolf for their b-day. Stiles just turned 16. I do not own Teen Wolf, just a fan. Lots of love, InanityIsNormal2004
1. Pilot

Stiles was excited for today. Today was the day he got his werewolf. He was exited because he got to save one.

Okay, so now to explain what's going on. A long time ago, the hunters captured the rest of the wolves. So, they started "taming" them. They got them to be the perfect slaves. Now, the tradition is, when someone turns 16 they get to go to the store and buy a wolf.

The wolf you choose comes with one free collar and tag. The name and address of the owner goes on the tag.

As Stiles was walking to the store with his dad, they were talking about what they should eat after the trip. More like, his dad was talking. He was just thinking about what kind of wolf he would get.

They opened the door. The first thing Stiles noticed was the wolves. They were in cages, most of them were in their wolf form. There was only one that wasn't. He was in the back of the store, on his knees, his hands were in cuffs, hanging from the ceiling. He was the only one that he could tell was beaten, due to the blood. Stiles felt like he was going to puke.

None of them had clothes. He didn't think much bout it since most of them were in wolf form. But, the one in human form made him think about how their lives really are before they're sold. "Dad, I found the one I want."

"Okay, go tell the man at the desk," his dad was sidetracked, looking at the items in the store.

As Stiles walks up to the man at the desk, he looks at the wolf again, causing him to bump into the desk. "You new here?" the very mean looking man asks.

"Yes, I found the wolf I want."

"Okay, which one," it sounded more like a statement then a question.

Stiles pointed at the one in the cuffs, hanging from the ceiling. "That one."

"You sure? He's been brought back multiple times."

"Yes, I'm sure," Stiles was confused. ' _Why was the man asking if he was sure',_ "Why?"

"Because, if he gets brought back one more time, he's dead."

"Oh, why?"

The man rolled his eyes,"Because, no one wants him."

"Okay, I still want him," Stiles didn't want the wolf to get killed.

So, the man at the desk went to the back of the cage and opened it. He let the wolf out of the cuffs and dragged him into the mane area. "That'll be thirty dollars."

Stiles gave him the money and grabbed a collar and leash off the desk. He started walking out the door. ' _Wait! Don't I need clothes for him? What's his name? I'm going to be so bad at this.'_ Stiles thought to himself.

He turned and looked at the guy behind the counter, "Hey, do you have some clothes that might fit him? And, does he have a name?"

"Yeah, in the clothes section over there. His name was Derek, but you can name him whatever you want to."

"Okay, thank you. Okay Derek, let's go get you some clothes."

He led Derek into the other part of the store. He was hoping that he could get Derek some clothes that he wanted, but he wasn't looking at any of the clothes. "Hey, what's your favorite color?"

Derek shrugged, he hadn't even said one word so far. This worried Stiles, "Hey, I want to get you some decent clothes that you would like to wear…Okay, um, let's just get you one pair to start with. Then later we can get you something you want. Does that sound okay?"

He still didn't say anything. Stiles sighed, he knew that it would take time for the wolf to get used to him. _Okay, hmm, I don't want him to think that I want him to like whatever I pick out. I want him to feel free to express who he is._ Stiles thought about what he should get him. For the next fifteen minutes he was holding clothes up to Derek. If he thought it might fit, he would tell him to go try it on.

In the end, he found a plain grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Here, this should be good for now."

Stiles went up to the man behind the desk again, "I would like to purchase these."

"That'll be twenty dollars."

Stiles handed him the correct amount of money. He told Derek to put them on, the wolf obeyed. They walked out of the store and met up with his dad. The sheriff, Stiles, and Derek were headed to the grocery store, to get food. After that, they would go get Derek settled into his new room.

They finally decided on Pizza. Derek was confused, 'W _hy didn't my new owner put my collar on. I'm supposed to be on a leash. I've never been without a leash. Normally, as soon as I get bought, the collar and leash are on. Does my new owner want me to look like a friend. I don't know how to do that.'_

Derek started feeling like he couldn't breathe. But, he tried to look as normal as possible. Stiles heard very faint wheezing. ' _Is that Derek? Why would he be wheezing?_ "Derek? Are you okay? Is that you wheezing, or is it someone else?"

He just shrugs. Stiles then decides that he has to overstep how boundaries in order to find out what's going on. He walks up to Derek and leans up, he listens to Derek's breathing. _He IS the one that's wheezing. Why didn't he tell me?_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles won't accept just a shrug this time.

"What…Who do you want me to be?" Derek was very close to crying at this point.

"I want you to be who you want to be. Okay, I don't want to dictate your whole life. I want you to feel free to be you. If you've lost yourself, over the years, I can try to help you find yourself."

Thank you for reading, please leave a review. Lots of love, InsanityIsNormal2004


	2. The Sheriff's Home

Hey, guys sorry for that, I fixed it; thank you, those who told me about the problem. Anyway, it took me a month to write the first chapter so, sorry for this chapter being this short. The support I got motivated me to write more. If you guys have any ideas, I would love to hear them. I might include them.

After they got home, they ate and showed Derek to his new room. They had watched a movie and went to bed.

Derek was trying, hard, not to cry. The nightmare still fresh in his mind.

'The sheriff and Stiles must have heard me.' Stiles walked to the side of the bed and pulled Derek into a hug. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe, I've got you," he comported Derek for a while before asking,"Do you want to talk about it?"

Derek just leaned into the embrace and shook his head. The sheriff spoke up,"Then we will talk about it tomorrow. You need to get it out."

Derek nodded in understanding,"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Stiles didn't understand what he could be sorry about.

"Waking you guys up, being scared," he buried his face in Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles grabbed his face between his hands,"Hey, you are not a nuisance, okay? Plus, we were already awake. We just figured you might need sleep to heal."

"Okay."

The sheriff looked at Stiles, as if reading his mind he said,"Hey, I don't think any of us will be sleeping so why don't we move this into the living room."

"That sounds like a plan!" Stiles exclaimed cheerfully.

When they all got to the living room, Stiles rushed off to the kitchen. When he came back, his arms were full. Derek saw a bowl of popcorn, a pack of red licorice, a liter of Mtn Dew, three plastic cups, and three paper bows.

He shoved a bowl full of goodies to his dad, one to Derek, and then made one for himself. Stiles started Star Wars, Episode IV, A New Hope.

The theme music startled Derek when it started.

Please review, Lots of love, InsanityIsNormal2004


End file.
